Klaine Surprise
by Zoey Tag
Summary: So this is a different kind of story, not my usual. Blaine is a bad ass n Kurt is still in school. You just have to read it. :) enjoy!


_** Klaine Surprise**_

It was another boring day at McKennly. It was almost time for class to let out and then there would be another thirty minutes before glee club began. Kurt sat in class staring at his phone. Kurt had been textingthis guy he met online. They had this connection Kurt couldn't explain. Anyway, Kurt was supposed to be meeting this guy for the first time today after school.

Kurt's phone buzzed. He looked down at it and smiled. It was a message from mystery guy.

"Hey sexy. I can't wait to meet you. (: Where should we meet?"

Kurt thought for a second. The glee club room would be empty for about thirty minutes. He thought that would be a good place to meet.

"Hey sexy to you! ;) Meet me in the choir room, i'll be waiting for you :)"

Kurt looked up to see the teacher standing at his desk. "Mr. Hummel! No phones out during class! I'm sure that person can wait to recieve a message. There's only five minutes left. Put the phone away Hummel or it'll be mine!" Kurt frowned. He didn't like when his teachers told him what to do. Kurt sighed and did as his teacher asked. He put his phone away and piked up his pencil.

Five minutes later the bell rang.

Kurt jumped out of his seat estatic that class was finally over. He ran down the hall and to the choir room. Kurt sat down in the first row chair and waited. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened a new text.

"where are you?"

Kurt looked at his phone and waited for a reply. His phone buzzed a minute later and he quickly opened the message.

"I'm right outside the choir room"

Kurt smiled at his phone and hit reply.

"Come on in sexy, i'm waiting for u ;)"

Kurt watched his phone excited.

"I don't kno... what if you don't like my appearence?"

Kurt frowned.

"I'm sure your sexy like I've been calling you ;)"

Kurt hit send.

"Ok, don't run thought, ok?"

Kurt smiled.

"OK! :)"

Kurt looked up to the door way of the choir room waiting for his mystery guy to come through the door. He saw this guy walk in and he didn't know who he was at first but then it clicked! It was Bad Boy Blaine Anderson! Kurt gasped in shock taking in his appearence. He had a leather jacket on and jeans with holes in them and he appeared to be gangly. He had tattoos peeping out of the tank top which he had on under his leather jacket. Kurt saw him cluck his tongue and as he did that Kurt saw he had a tongue piercing.

"Well well well, I see i've been talking to Hummel all this time." Blaine's face seemed cool, slick even. Kurt looked at him. "And so I see i've been talking to Anderson all this time as well." Kurt frowned. He quickly looked at Blaine's ass liking the view. "You like the view Hummel?" Kurt studied Blaine's face as Blaine smirked. "Actually yes I do... BOY is it getting hot in here!" Kurt grabs a piece of paper and starts fanning himself.

"No it's not... it's just you." Kurt watched as Blaine stepped closer to him. Finally Blaine was right in front of him. Blaine grabbed Kurt around his waist and pulled him into his chest. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and as he did that his heart skipped a few beats. Blaine leaned in closer and him and Kurt were kissing. Their lips met and it was like a celebration with huge fireworks going off. Kurt's hands aimlessly wandered all over Blaine's body.

Kurt felt something hard under his hand and when he touched it Blaine moaned. He knew what it was now. Kurt quickly tugged Blaine's shirt off. Blaine smirked. "Ayyye Hummel, since when have you been naughty?" Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Since now, I feel I can be anything with you." Blaine smiled. "Good." Kurt found Blaine's hard spot again and fumbled to undo his pants. Finally Kurt got Blaine's pants off. Blaine took off Kurt's shirt and in way less time then him, had Kurt's pants off as well. Kurt gasped and pulled down Blaine's undies which happened to be boxers with skulls on the them. "Really Anderson, skulls?" Kurt smirked at Blaine. Blaine smiled a cocky smile at Kurt. "Don't hate Hummel. Yours are so tight I can see your boner right threw them!" Blaine laughed and started kissing Kurt again.

Kurt kissed down Blaine's chest and stopped when he reached Blaine's dick. Kurt took in all of Blaine's dick in his mouth. He heard Blaine moan and it turned him on. He started intensley sucking on Blaine's dick. Blaine moaned really loud and Kurt kept going. Finally Kurt stopped. He kissed back up Blaine's stomach untill their lips met again. Blaine pulled away for a second. "Are you ready babe?" Kurt kissed Blaine as an answer. Blaine turned Kurt towards the wall and pushed him up against it while pushing his dick into Kurt hard.

Kurt cried out in pain during the first few strokes and then the pain turned into moans. Blaine started thrusting faster and faster. The faster Blaine went the louder Kurt's moans got. Blaine was panting in Kurt's ear but he kept going really fast. "OOOHHHH BBBBLAINE! I'm going to cum!" Blaine kept going. "Yes babe, come for me!" Blaine and Kurt both moaned in sink. Kurt felt Blaine's hand close around his dick. Blaine's arm started jerking at the same pace as his hips. Both boys moaned really loudly and they both came at the same time. Kurt fell to the ground. Blaine picked him up.

Right then Mr. Shue and Figgins walked through the door. "HUMMEL, ANDERSON, MY OFFICE NOW!" Kurt and Blaine look at each other. They both got dressed then. "Nahh, we're good. Thanks for the offer!" Blaine takes Kurt's hand and they walk out to Blaine's motocycle not caring about Figgins calling after them. Blaine offers Kurt his helmet. "Hold on babe, I don't care where." Kurt giggles and grabs Blaine's dick. "AYYYYEEE Hummel getting fiesty!" Blaine winked. Kurt giggled. Then Blaine started his motorcycle and they drove off in to the sunset.


End file.
